


Две минуты до солнечного затмения

by gokuderpules



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: 17th Century, Age Regression/De-Aging, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Angst, Character Death, Drama, M/M, Out of Character, Russian History, time paradox
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:20:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24772276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gokuderpules/pseuds/gokuderpules
Summary: Недалёкое будущее. Марио Фернандес - стажёр Международной Полиции Времени, которая занимается розыском преступников, сбежавших в другие эпохи, и путешественников-нелегалов, способных по незнанию изменить ход человеческой истории. Жизнь сталкивает его с обаятельным путешественником Денисом Черышевым, но их временные линии идут в противоположных направлениях, и встреча, первая для Марио, станет для Дениса последней.
Relationships: Denis Cheryshev/Mário Fernandes
Kudos: 15





	Две минуты до солнечного затмения

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AhPuch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AhPuch/gifts).



> Вдохновлялся сериалом "Доктор Кто" в целом и историей Доктора и Ривер Сонг в частности.  
> Топография Москвы дана на момент 1605–1606 годов с опорой, в частности, на карты Исаака Массы. Чертолье, или Чертольская улица — современные Волхонка и Пречистенка.  
> Буду очень благодарен указаниям на ООС, потому что нелёгкая эта работа — прописывать характеры реальных людей, я вам скажу. Я постарался учесть разницу возрастов, поэтому Марио получился неопытным пирожочком (но, надеюсь, не слабаком), а Денис — уже зрелым мужем и даже немного философом, лол. ООС наверняка дикий, согласен, но, надеюсь, он хотя бы логичен — тем более, мальчики еще будут меняться с годами. И, надеюсь, от реальных Марио и Дениса в них тоже хоть что-то осталось. 
> 
> ЕСЛИ У КОГО-ТО ВОЗНИКЛИ ВОПРОСЫ ПО МАТЧАСТИ, ПО ПРОРАБОТКЕ СЕТТИНГА, ПО ЧЕМУ УГОДНО - ВЫ ВСЕГДА МОЖЕТЕ ЗАДАТЬ ИХ В КОММЕНТАРИЯХ. Я очень старался, чтобы всё было более-менее обоснуйно, но если где-то есть дыры, вы мне очень поможете, сообщив о них. По поводу ООС - то же самое. Любые ваши замечания для меня очень ценны и важны.
> 
> upd: ставлю статус "завершён", но не оставляю работу над продой. я просто решил сделать цикл работ, а не оставлять очередной монументальный недописюн (мне "двенадцати" хватает). прода будет, если не случится форс-мажоров, уже есть наработки и я просто не могу оставить моих детей на такой минорной ноте даже в АУ.

Приступы паники имеют крайне мерзкую привычку приходить именно тогда, когда ты меньше всего их ждёшь. Если уж и впадать в панику, то лучше это делать у себя дома, завернувшись с головой в противошоковое одеяльце и попивая тёплый чай, а не стоя в карауле царского дворца, ёжась от сквозняков и пытаясь понять, что там орёт разгневанный капитан Маржерет, перескакивая с французского на польский и обратно и ругаясь так, что некоторые смачные выражения языковая матрица просто не в состоянии перевести. Особенно — если ты никакой не караульный его роты, а просто прячешься под удобной личиной «немецкого» (немцами московиты звали всех иностранцев подряд) алебардщика и вообще родился далековато отсюда — самую малость, подумаешь, на каких-то двенадцать тысяч километров и почти шесть сотен лет.

Это была первая самостоятельная миссия Марио Фернандеса, и он понятия не имел, почему управление Международной Полиции Времени решило его забросить именно сюда — в Москву шестнадцатого мая 1606 года, где пасмурное небо, ругань на русском и польском, душный запах крови, медовухи и насквозь пропотевших горлатных шапок вгоняли в депрессию не хуже, чем все альбомы Joy Division подряд. Видимо, из-за того, что три последних его расследования под руководством ментора — на секундочку, под руководством ментора! — были связаны с Россией, начальство с какого-то перепугу решило, что Россию теперь можно считать его профессиональной специализацией. Оригинальный, мягко говоря, вывод в отношении человека, который и программу подготовки проходил, и заключительные экзамены сдавал в родном Сан-Паулу, но против начальства не попрёшь. Справишься, не справишься, вернёшься домой или сгинешь бесследно во тьме Смутного времени — это уже только от тебя зависит. Крепись, стажёр.

В Управлении говорили, что Денис Черышев на сто процентов безобиден — поэтому и отправили на его поимку новичка. Он не был замечен ни в каких преступлениях, кроме самого факта нелегальных пространственно-временных перемещений, но в Управлении просто не понимали, как он это делал сто лет назад, до изобретения манипуляторов временной воронки, каждый раз стабильно возвращаясь домой и ни разу не вызвав своими действиями трещин в пространственно-временном континууме, словно он знал откуда-то сами законы времени — хотя, казалось бы, откуда их знать обычному профессиональному футболисту из двадцать первого века.

Складывалось ощущение, будто Денис Черышев жил двойной жизнью, в свободное от успешной футбольной карьеры время втайне от всех путешествуя по странам и эпохам, как заправский турист — тут Марио, пожалуй, даже чуточку ему завидовал, потому что в семье Фернандесов на поездки в Европу не хватало денег, а самовольно путешествовать с помощью казённого манипулятора он не мог — уставом запрещалось. И всё же, что должно быть в мозгах у человека, чтобы в здравом уме и трезвой памяти отправиться именно в шестнадцатое мая 1606 года — в канун дня, когда царь Лжедмитрий I был убит, и в Москве началось вооружённое восстание? Похоже,

Денис Черышев явно был отбитым на все голову, причём отбитым в самом буквальном смысле — футболист же.

Именно по его вине Марио теперь стоял в сенях царского дворца, вытянувшись в струнку, сжимая в руке увесистую алебарду и отчаянно пытаясь справиться с поднимавшейся внутри волной паники — впрочем, не без причины. Страшно было представить, что будет, если Денис Черышев появится здесь (по расчётам, через десять минут и именно в этих сенях) прежде, чем уйдут Маржерет и его собеседник, от одного взгляда на которого у Марио невольно замирало сердце. Нет, ничего предосудительного, Боже упаси; просто… не каждый же день доводится увидеть самого настоящего, пусть и с приставкой «лже», русского царя. Особенно если ты — самый обыкновенный бразильский парень двадцати двух лет от роду, и ещё каких-то пять лет назад не мог и представить, что тебе когда-нибудь доведётся покинуть уютненький двадцать второй век.

Лжедмитрий казался очень молодым, счастливая, беззаботная улыбка смягчала его некрасивое круглое лицо, делая его и вовсе мальчишкой. Он будто и не подозревал, что против него уже готовят заговор, и что буквально на следующий день ему суждено погибнуть — любовь к Марине Мнишек целиком захватила его мысли, так, что в ответ на попытки Маржерета предупредить его он лишь смеялся.

— Вздор. С каких пор ты стал верить слухам из кабаков?

— С тех пор, _мажесте_ , как ты перестал видеть хоть что-то кроме твоей ясновельможной пани! — горячился Маржерет, скрипя зубами от бессильной ярости. — Твои поляки кутят по всему посаду и сами задирают московитов, а Шуйскому это всё только на руку. Говорю тебе, как на духу, он уже отдал приказ завтра ударить в набат!

Марио так и подмывало вступить в разговор, попытаться самому убедить царя, что Маржерет прав и надо быть осторожным; но, во-первых, кто ему поверит, во-вторых, мало ли, какими неприятностями может обернуться раскрытое инкогнито, а в-третьих, убийство Лжедмитрия — это фиксированная точка во времени, и его предотвращение может быть (и, скорее всего, будет) чревато появлением трещин — если сейчас и может произойти что-то хуже цареубийства и вооружённого восстания, то только это. К счастью, Лжедмитрий и Маржерет, по-прежнему продолжая спорить, вышли наконец из сеней, и Марио, выдохнув с облегчением, устроился поудобнее у самого крыльца, прислонившись к резной колонне. Бортовой компьютер показывал, что до появления в этой точке Дениса Черышева остаётся ровно две минуты — Марио втайне посмотрел, дождавшись, пока Ганс вновь захрапит у противоположного окна.

Со вторым караульным ему определённо повезло — немногословный тугодум Ганс Пфуль, за последние три часа даже не усомнившийся в аутентичности «липового» пикардийца Жана Ожьё, был для Марио настоящим подарком судьбы. Он уже много раз отвлекался или засыпал, давая Марио возможность украдкой проверить показатели — как же, наверное, нелепо выглядел маленький экранчик на его запястье, скрытый под рукавом суконного кафтана. Впрочем, Марио и сам выглядел сейчас так, что нелепее не придумаешь — шапка с соболиным околышем, сапожки _сафьяну алого_ , алебарда на длинном древке, которую он только правильно держать учился целых три дня.

Яркая белая вспышка прорезала комнату, и там, где буквально несколько минут назад распинался капитан Маржерет, теперь стоял, озираясь, какой-то человек, одетый не просто подозрительно, а чрезвычайно подозрительно. Сама по себе куртка футбольного клуба «Вильярреал», может, и не вызывала бы вопросов… но не в семнадцатом же веке. В Московском Кремле. В сенях царского дворца.

Денис Черышев, какого чёрта?

Марио торопливо прижал палец к губам, показав головой на мирно посапывающего Пфуля, и Черышев согласно закивал, мол, понял, буду тих как мышь. Производить арест нарушителя прямо здесь было просто-напросто опасно, по дворцу то и дело ходили люди, и единственной более-менее адекватной мыслью было бежать скорее отсюда. Была б его воля, он бы схватил Черышева в охапку и переместился сразу, без церемоний, в свой относительно безопасный 2118 год; но Марио был всего лишь стажёром, и казённый манипулятор временной воронки подчинялся не ему напрямую, а диспетчерскому центру сан-паульского отделения — а любое промедление сейчас было смерти подобно.

И, то ли у Черышева был опыт в подобных делах, то ли он просто был очень умён (но тогда как он умудрился допустить такой прокол с курткой «Вильярреала»?), но суть плана Марио он понял сразу, с первой же безмолвной команды следовать к выходу — словно между ними существовала телепатическая связь. Он ступал тихо, осторожно, как кошка — от шагов Марио было больше шума — и даже тяжёлую дверь умудрился открыть так, что она почти и не скрипела.

А теперь бежать — через житный двор, через Колымажные ворота, в сторону Неглинной.

***

Отдышались они лишь на другом берегу реки, юркнув куда-то в подворотню — Марио уже было всё равно, куда, лишь бы подальше от чужих глаз. Сбившееся дыхание жгло в груди огнём; Черышев рядом тоже дышал громко, тяжело — даром, что профессиональный футболист, тут кто угодно сомлеет от такой нервной пробежки. Марио даже не заметил, когда они успели взять друг друга за руки, пока бежали, но всё ещё держал его крепко-крепко, не зная теперь, что делать дальше. Представиться? Предъявить ордер? Нацепить наручники? Составить протокол? Все варианты казались глупыми донельзя, заученные алгоритмы напрочь вылетели из головы, с чего начать-то, Господи?!

— Марио, — голос Дениса Черышева оказался нежным и тёплым; и Фернандес даже не успел удивиться тому, что Черышев знал его имя, когда его вдруг крепко стиснули в объятиях.

Так. Кажется, во всех современных учебниках по полицейской этике допустили огромную ошибку, не прописав, что делать, когда подозреваемый горячо дышит тебе прямо в шею, обнимая тебя так, будто ты — вновь обретённая любовь всей его жизни.

— П-простите, — просипел Марио, пытаясь хоть как-то отодвинуться и краснея, как варёный рак. — Мы разве знакомы?

Черышев тут же выпустил его из объятий и опустил голову — Марио успел заметить длинные ресницы и лучистые морщинки в уголках глаз, и их цвет, то серый, то голубой, как стремительно меняющееся московское небо. На губах то и дело мелькала улыбка, нервная и натянутая, словно Черышев пытался найти в себе силы улыбаться, превозмогая нечеловеческую боль.

— Значит, познакомимся, — произнёс он отрывисто (на испанском, как сообщила матрица) и, вновь попытавшись болезненно улыбнуться, протянул Марио руку. — Денис Черышев, помощник тренерского штаба футбольного клуба «Вильярреал».

Помощник тренерского штаба. Значит, уже не играет. Значит, ему сейчас должно быть около тридцати семи — как раз тот возраст, когда, если верить официальной биографии, Денис Черышев пропал без вести.

Марио вновь взял его руку в свою, будто бы они и не расцепили руки буквально пару минут назад, и только для того, чтобы обняться; но теперь пальцы Черышева почему-то были мокрые и дрожали.

— Марио Фигейра Фернандес, Международная Полиция Времени, — он старался говорить твёрдо, едва ли не чеканя каждое слово, но получалось, кажется, не очень. — Вы арестованы за незаконное перемещение в пространстве-времени и использование несанкционированного оборудования, поэтому прошу Вас проследовать за мной.

— За руку? Как на той серии фотографий «Следуй за мной» из инстаграма? С тобой — куда угодно, Марио. — Черышев улыбнулся неловко и грустно. — Только… можно, мы оба перейдём на «ты»? Мне так будет немного… полегче.

Марио медлил. Сейчас бы, по-хорошему, стоило уже давно забрать у Черышева то, с помощью чего он путешествовал — эффект белой вспышки наводил на мысли о манипуляторе временной воронки, таком же, как и у самого Марио, но у футболиста-то он откуда, — и начать составлять протокол, без которого ему не дали бы разрешения на переброску Черышева в двадцать второй век; но Марио медлил.

Потом он корил себя за эту минуту промедления так сильно, будто во всём, что произошло дальше, была только его вина.

Кто-то грубо обхватил его сзади за плечи, заставив потерять равновесие и запрокинуть голову так, что видно было только небо да коньки деревянных крыш; дёрнувшись в попытке освободиться, Марио почувствовал, как его шеи коснулось что-то тонкое и угрожающе холодное; в лицо дохнуло кислой брагой и гнилью — московиты начала семнадцатого века не чистили зубы.

— Попалась, собака немецкая, — прорычал кто-то ему на ухо грубым подвыпившим голосом.

Мощный удар откуда-то спереди опрокинул на землю обоих. Шею обожгло резкой болью, и Марио, схватившись за горло, осел на землю — пальцы окунулись во что-то влажное, липкое и тёплое. Перед глазами плавали багрово-горчичные пятна — видимо, он слишком сильно жмурился, слишком долго держал зубы стиснутыми, с одной лишь бьющейся в голове мыслью, что _больно, чёрт, больно_ , ничего вокруг себя не видя и не слыша.

Его невольно передёрнуло, когда чьи-то руки коснулись его снова; но очень скоро он успокоился — прикосновения были мягкие и тёплые, в них не было никакой угрозы, а сквозь шум в ушах пробивался тихий встревоженный голос.

— Солнце, солнышко… Ну, ну, тише, я его вроде вырубил, всё хорошо. Убери руки, я посмотрю…

Марио послушно убрал руки от горла — пальцы липли друг к другу, сплошь перепачканные бурыми пятнами.

Денис Черышев бережно поддерживал его одной рукой под спину, внимательно осматривая оставшийся на шее порез, и в его глазах было столько тревоги, будто он едва не потерял кого-то очень близкого и дорогого.

— Ничего критичного, но кожу сильно повредил, шрам останется. Ну и мразь, у меня просто слов нет, — он с ненавистью посмотрел на валявшийся рядом бесформенный тёмный куль. Марио повернул было голову, но вновь зажмурился, чуть зашипев от боли.

— Денис… спасибо, — говорить вроде получалось, горло действительно не было повреждено, но рана всё равно напоминала о себе с каждым малейшим движением.

— Есть чем обработать? — спросил Черышев, по-прежнему хмурясь и нервно кусая губы. — Я тебя знаю, ты умный, ни за что не забыл бы аптечку.

— Есть. В котомке.

Денис кивнул и принялся рыться в его сумке в поисках бинтов и регенерирующей мази, а Марио, всё ещё морщась и пытаясь отвлечься от боли, внимательно следил за каждым движением его каких-то уж слишком эстетичных рук и пальцев. В реальность происходящего просто не верилось. Нет, в нападении какого-то вооружённого пьянчуги не было ничего из ряда вон, особенно в растревоженной безвременьем Москве, где любой иностранец — будь то поляк, немец, швед или, смешно сказать, бразилец, — априори воспринимался горожанами как враг. Но Денис Черышев, который мог бы воспользоваться ситуацией и сбежать от ареста, но вместо этого защитил совершенно незнакомого человека и сейчас мягкими прикосновениями обрабатывал его рану, определённо был чем-то из области ненаучной фантастики.

И который, к тому же, ещё и вёл себя с Марио так, будто они были знакомы уже лет десять как минимум. Это обращение — «солнце, солнышко»… Так ведь даже друзья обычно не разговаривают, верно?

— Спасибо ещё раз. Я у Вас в долгу, — Марио поднялся на ноги и огляделся вокруг, стараясь не сильно тревожить шею.

— У тебя, — поправил Денис.

— Хорошо, у тебя, — по правде говоря, Марио такая неожиданная фамильярность ужасно смущала, но он старался на неё не отвлекаться, сказав себе, что разберётся со всеми странностями в поведении Дениса потом, когда они будут хоть в относительной безопасности. — Надо составить протокол и переместиться уже отсюда, пока этот не очнулся, — только теперь он мог нормально разглядеть нападавшего, грузного, бородатого мужчину в засаленном армяке; рядом в грязи поблескивал то ли длинный нож, то ли короткий кинжал.

— Боюсь, он не очнётся.

Марио пригляделся к лежавшему на земле телу — и отпрянул, еле подавив вскрик: голова мужчины неестественно скосилась куда-то на бок, и из-под затылка по камням, мешаясь с глиной, медленно расплывалась тёмная лужа.

— Когда он на тебя напал, я даже не видел, что творю, — голос Дениса звучал растерянно и виновато, будто он только сейчас осознал, _что_ наделал. — Толкнул со всей силы, а он упал так… неудачно…

Марио, ничего не говоря, просто подошёл и крепко прижал его к себе. Надо было, наверное, по-хорошему, взять себя в руки и заняться опознанием трупа, проверить вероятность временного парадокса — маловероятно, что обычный московский пьянчуга мог быть связан с какой-то важной фиксированной точкой человеческой истории, но «эффект бабочки» ещё никто не отменял. Однако труп в психологической помощи сейчас определённо не нуждался, а вот Денису, которому было явно тяжело принять тот факт, что он поневоле стал убийцей, помощь была жизненно необходима.

Самому Марио, впрочем, тоже.

К смерти нельзя привыкнуть, и совсем неважно, сталкивался ты с ней раньше или нет. Когда она проходит совсем рядом, по касательной, дрожат даже самые смелые, не выдерживают даже самые закалённые нервы. Просто это страшно, реально страшно, когда человек только что был — плевать, какой, но он был, — а теперь его уже не существует. И ещё страшнее — осознавать, что в этом может быть и твоя, пусть косвенная, вина.

Секунды тикали, как заведённые, невыносимо быстро и невыносимо медленно — чёрт, если бы только Марио мог их заморозить, или ещё как-то остановить их бег. Хотя бы ненадолго, совсем на чуть-чуть — до тех пор, пока их с Денисом хоть немного не отпустит. И пусть это, кажется, слишком глупо — с какой-то инстинктивной, абсолютно неуместной нежностью обнимать человека, которого ты в своей жизни видишь впервые; но им же можно ещё чуть-чуть подержать друг друга в объятиях, раз уж так вышло, раз им пришлось стать друг для друга единственной поддержкой в этом недружелюбном городе?

Можно же?..

— Надо заняться делом, — пробормотал он Денису в макушку, пытаясь убедить в этом скорее не Дениса, а самого себя. Расцеплять объятия отчаянно не хотелось, несмотря на все возможные доводы рассудка, что надо бы сначала разобраться в ситуации, прежде чем обниматься абы с кем, и вообще, ты в семнадцатом веке и в двух шагах от тебя валяется мёртвое тело, Денис Черышев подозрителен донельзя, а у тебя уже сердце трепещет, как у сопливой девчонки, Марио Фигейра Фернандес, что ты, блядь, такое творишь.

— Я всё проверю.

Марио опешил.

— Погоди…

— Я всё проверю, — повторил Денис и, задрав рукав «вильярреаловской» куртки, показал маленький наручный экран, почти такой же, как и у Марио. — У меня модель совершеннее, образца 2133 года. Только не спрашивай, откуда она у меня взялась, ладно?

Марио не любил сидеть без дела. И очень не любил, когда его законную работу брал на себя кто-то другой. Однако сейчас всё, что ему оставалось делать — это смотреть, как ловко управляется Денис с программой, и дёргаться в ожидании звонка из Управления с вопросами, что это за внезапный взлом информационной базы среди бела дня.

Только звонка всё не было и не было, и причина этому могла быть только одна — бортовой компьютер Дениса был законным образом зарегистрирован в полицейской базе. Раньше принадлежал сотруднику Управления? Украден? Да нет, невозможно, Денис Черышев совершенно не походил на вора. Марио почему-то казалось, что он не был способен обидеть и мухи — странное, мягко говоря, впечатление от тридцатисемилетнего мужика, только что, пусть и поневоле, совершившего убийство.

— Марио, — встревоженный голос Дениса не предвещал ничего хорошего. — Проверь, пожалуйста, ты со своего устройства. Надеюсь, это какая-то ошибка, но то, что мне сейчас высветилось — это… это пиздец.

Марио подошёл, присел на корточки и принялся осматривать тело, стараясь совладать с тошнотой и нервами — волнение стояло в горле комом, и, казалось, даже рана на шее сейчас начала сильнее ныть. Он аккуратно внёс в программу все особые приметы — хотя какие там приметы можно разглядеть за оспинами и склеившейся от грязи бородищей, — и, поборов гадливость, осторожно выцепил из бороды один волосок для анализа ДНК.

— Олсуфьев Яков Петрович, родился в 1571 году в Москве, умер в 1614 году там же, род занятий — не определён, был подмастерьем дубильщика, замечен в кулачных боях, пристрастие к алкоголю, — Марио зачитывал вслух, с каждой фразой начиная беспокоиться всё больше и больше. — В 1605 году стал подручным дьяка Шерефединова, участвовал в убийстве царя Фёдора Борисовича Годунова, но попал в немилость Лжедмитрия I за душегубство, вследствие чего примкнул к людям Василия Шуйского. 17 мая 1606 года непосредственно участвовал в нападении на царя, именно он нанёс Лжедмитрию смертельный удар алебардой, после чего Лжедмитрий был добит пулей боярского сына Григория Валуева…

Там ещё было много информации — про переход Олсуфьева в тушинский лагерь, про его бесчинства в составе банды Заруцкого, побег на Яик и казнь, но Марио уже не читал. Не нужно было никаких программ и вычислений, чтобы понять: нелепая смерть Олсуфьева нарушила естественный ход времени. Вероятность разрыва пространственно-временного континуума равняется ста процентам.

— Если бы здесь была моя мама, она сказала бы, что ругаться матом грешно, — голос Марио дрожал. — Но ты прав. Пиздец. Это действительно пиздец.

***

— Центр, приём. Центр, приём. Стажёр Фернандес, запрашиваю подкрепление. Центр, приём. Центр, да ответьте уже, хоть кто-нибудь! — Марио уже не мог слышать это механическое «подождите ответа диспетчера», он не понимал, почему никто не может ответить ему, чем, во имя всего святого, все сотрудники сан-паульского отделения так заняты в самый критический момент. Посоветоваться было решительно не с кем — раньше рядом хотя бы был ментор, сеньор де Лима Ромеу, и на предыдущих миссиях у Марио и не было каких-то проблем или накладок. Во всяком случае, ничего, что могло бы сравниться по серьёзности с настоящей временной трещиной.

Денис положил ему руку на плечо.

— Подожди, не принимай поспешных решений. Трещина уже спровоцирована, она появится через минуту-другую, и даже если они пришлют подкрепление, это мало чем поможет.

Марио обхватил голову ладонями, взъерошил непослушные каштановые вихры.

— Чёрт, ну должен же я хоть что-то придумать! Нельзя просто сидеть на месте и ждать катастрофы, это неправильно!

— А какие ты предлагаешь варианты? Вспомни, что тебе говорили про временные трещины на курсах подготовки, что про них ментор говорил, что пишут в книгах?

— Что они закрываются либо после того, как достигнут разрушительного максимума, либо в том случае, если поглотят то, что их породило.

— Вот именно. Она должна поглотить то, что её породило. То есть меня.

Это было несправедливо, просто чертовски несправедливо, хотя ситуация действительно была безвыходной, и умом Марио это прекрасно понимал. Умом. А в душе ему просто хотелось лезть на стенку. Столько всего оставалось невыясненным, столько загадок после себя оставлял этот совершенно невозможный человек; на язык просились тысячи вопросов, задать которые просто не было времени, и любопытство буквально сжигало Марио изнутри вместе с безысходностью и болью.

А Денис Черышев улыбался, с каким-то стоическим спокойствием принимая свою судьбу — словно для него это было долгожданным избавлением.

— Тут элементарная математика, Марио. Разве может жизнь одного человека перевесить существование целого города? Я знаю, что такое временная трещина, я видел своими глазами, как крышу футбольного стадиона разворошило за считанные минуты, как спичечный домик. Я был тогда на поле и чудом не погиб, и то — только потому, что один очень храбрый и благородный человек не позволил трещине разрастись. Если бы не он, исчез бы и стадион, и весь город.

— Нет, подожди, — Марио вновь вскочил на ноги — сидеть на одном месте у него уже просто не было сил. — Подожди себя хоронить, может, обойдётся? Вдруг приборы нам соврали, вдруг это не тот Олсуфьев, или удар алебардой нанёс кто-то другой?

— Марио…

— Мы ещё даже не дождались ответа от Центра, — Марио даже начинал понемногу кипятиться, хотя обычно ему это было не свойственно. — И небо, между прочим, вовсе не собирается темнеть. И вообще, мы даже толком не познакомились, я понятия не имею, откуда ты меня знаешь, у меня к тебе десятки, нет, сотни вопросов, а ты тут изображаешь жертвенную девственницу!

Денис смотрел на него с какой-то невыносимой нежностью, от которой хотелось только спрятаться, забиться куда-то в угол, чтобы она не продиралась наждаком по сердцу.

— Люблю в тебе эту черту, — он говорил тихо-тихо, почти шёпотом. — Твоё упрямство. Когда ты просто отказываешься сдаваться и силой воли пытаешься добиться своего, и у тебя, как ни странно, это срабатывает в девяноста девяти процентах случаев. Только… на одной силе воли, даже твоей, не попрёшь против самих законов мироздания. Девяносто девять процентов — это не сто. И сейчас как раз тот самый один процент исключений.

Марио надеялся, что ему удастся удержаться и не задавать Денису лишних вопросов, на которые сейчас определённо не было времени, но сейчас это, кажется, было уже за пределами человеческих возможностей. Это было просто подлостью со стороны Дениса — ворваться в его жизнь в самом неудобном месте и в самое неудобное время, спасти, спровоцировав тем самым локальный Армагеддон, и вести себя так спокойно, будто ничего особенного не происходит, будто сам он — буддийский монах, Далай-Лама, не меньше, а Марио — его даже не друг, а законный муж, просто по феерической глупости забывший об этом.

— Да что ты можешь обо мне знать и во мне любить, если мы знакомы с тобой от силы минут десять?! — выкрикнул он — и тут же покраснел, устыдившись своего отчаяния.

— Не думал, что мне придётся напоминать сотруднику Международной Полиции Времени о том, что пространство-время нелинейно, — усмехнулся Денис. — Я знаю, что ты любишь органную музыку и атмосферу старых церквей, знаю, что ты всегда мечтал побывать в Венеции, что ты танцуешь как пьяный орангутанг, и это просто неисправимо, и что у тебя есть очень смешное прозвище «Mariete» — я сам его придумал, не помню, когда и где, но помню, что мы тогда пили текилу. А ещё мне очень непривычно слышать от тебя литературную португальскую речь, потому что обычно мы отключали матрицы и говорили между собой по-настоящему, и твой испано-португальский суржик просто очарователен. И да, русские пельмени, слепленные парнем из Бразилии — это лучшая еда на свете, чтоб ты знал.

Марио застыл на месте, слыша лишь, как бьётся оглушительно сердце, отдаваясь стуком в виски и тошнотой в горло, не позволяя произнести ни звука.

— И… давно мы?..

— Пятнадцать лет.

Марио уже не знал, на какую вертикальную поверхность лезть — обычной стенки уже определённо было мало. Пятнадцать лет. Пятнадцать лет, Господи. Денис. Как же ему, должно быть, нечеловечески больно — и как, какими силами он умудряется оставаться настолько невозмутимым… как вообще можно быть _таким_.

— И ты знал заранее, что всё закончится… так?

— Догадывался. Не то, чтобы знал точно, но… — Денис болезненно поморщился. — Знаешь, когда я понял, что в следующую нашу встречу ты меня просто не узнаешь, я испугался. Я месяц не решался притронуться к манипулятору и пытался жить обычной футбольной жизнью, как-то свыкнуться с той мыслью, что… всё. А потом манипулятор сбойнул и отправил меня сюда, и я понял, что бежать бесполезно, судьба сама за меня всё рассудила.

Так вот оно что. Вот почему дворец Лжедмитрия и куртка «Вильярреала». Надо было догадаться сразу — по своей воле Денис Черышев такой глупости ни за что бы не допустил.

— Это несправедливо, — Марио зажмурился, пытаясь сдержать дурацкие непрошеные слёзы. — Так глупо, так несправедливо… из-за какого-то пьяного, немытого душегуба…

— Немытые душегубы тоже нужны. Для поддержания баланса во Вселенной. И вообще, — Денис осторожно провёл рукой по его волосам, — мне в жизни выпало столько счастья, что просто грех жаловаться. Какой еще футболист может похвастаться тем, что был в древнем Вавилоне и слышал живьём игру Шопена? Единственное, о чём я могу сожалеть — что делаю тебе больно.

Марио поднял на него глаза.

— Я знаю, каково тебе сейчас, — прошептал Денис, находясь так невозможно близко, что рядом с ним было страшно дышать. — Прости меня, Марио, Мариете. Пожалуйста.

И то ли рассеянный свет падал так, то ли у Фернандеса уже наступило помутнение рассудка, но, даже когда вокруг начало темнеть, глаза Дениса Черышева почему-то казались яркими-яркими, синими-синими — такими, что и представить невозможно.

Марио даже почти не дрожал, когда его щёк коснулись ласковые, тёплые ладони.

— Какие у тебя милые щёчки, — негромкий смешок Дениса отзывался неприятной волной мурашек по позвоночнику. — Можно потискать?

Это было очень смешно на самом деле — если, конечно, ты способен в критической ситуации воспринимать чернейший юмор судьбы. Потому что они всё ещё находились в Москве начала семнадцатого века. Рядом всё ещё валялся Олсуфьев с расколоченным об камень основанием черепа. Временная трещина должна была разверзнуться над их головами с минуты на минуту. А Марио всё стоял на месте, наверняка с необыкновенно глупым видом, подставляя щёки под нежные прикосновения фантастически красивого голубоглазого незнакомца, который вот-вот должен был в этой трещине навсегда исчезнуть, и которого, как оказалось, с Марио связывали, _вероятно, даже не дружеские_ отношения на протяжении без малого пятнадцати лет.

Как… сюрреалистично.

— Насколько я помню, в плохих сериалах в такие моменты герои сливаются в страстном поцелуе, — пробормотал Марио, щурясь от ласки, как кот. — Хотя у нас вообще всё не как у людей.

Денис рассмеялся.

— Даже не буду спрашивать, откуда у тебя такие познания, солнышко. Боюсь, тётя Роза на тебя слишком плохо влияет.

Они и так почти соприкасались губами, — и когда только успели встать друг к другу так близко, — поэтому Марио даже не почувствовал чего-то особенного, когда Денис вдруг подался вперёд. Чёрт, это же был мой первый поцелуй, сообразил он чуть позже, когда они стояли так уже неизвестно сколько времени, неуклюже мешая друг другу носами, давая друг другу время перевести дух — и начиная снова, почти сходя с ума от одной лишь мысли, что придётся друг от друга оторваться — а может быть, и без всякого «почти».

То, что происходит — в любом случае безумие. Ненаучная фантастика. Дерьмовый бразильский артхаус. Тётушкина мыльная опера, просто не в том антураже. Сказка с грустным концом.

— Марио, — тихий голос Дениса заставил его очнуться. — Небо.

Марио поднял глаза, и от увиденного сердце в его груди сжалось так, что хотелось взвыть. Тяжёлые свинцовые тучи прорезал ослепительный шар света, и, казалось, он находился совсем рядом, буквально в нескольких десятках шагов, где-то в районе Чертолья. Световое пятно росло и ширилось, постепенно вытягиваясь в длину и становясь уже похожим на настоящую трещину, сквозь края которой пробивался свет временной воронки — то красный, то оранжевый, то синий, менявший по сотне оттенков в секунду, какой-то совершенно неземной.

— Сейчас начнёт формироваться антигравитационное поле, всё именно так, как я читал… Как по учебнику, — нервный смешок вырвался у Марио сам собой. — Апокалипсис по учебнику.

Обхохочешься.

— Пора, — Денис обречённо смотрел на мерцающий разрыв поперёк неба. — Я должен идти.

— Нет. Стой.

Денис едва не потерял равновесие — Марио, сам не понимая, что вдруг перемкнуло в его голове, рывком прижал его к своей груди, готовый не отпускать его от себя часами и защищать с боем, если потребуется.

— Я еще раз попытаюсь связаться с Управлением, дождись хотя бы их ответа, — он говорил быстро, отчаянно, путаясь даже в родном португальском. — Я не знаю, чем нам поможет подкрепление, но я умоляю, я приказываю, от имени Полиции Времени приказываю, просто стой здесь, не уходи никуда, ладно?

Денис попытался ответить что-то, но его заглушили грохот и крики; кто-то рыдал, кто-то без конца повторял молитвы, будто это могло хоть чем-то помочь. Марио резко обернулся, растревожив шею, и машинально схватился за то место, где был наложен бинт — кажется, кровь выступила снова, но он даже не обратил на это никакого внимания. То, что разворачивалось перед его глазами, завораживало и пугало, как, наверное, пугает извержение вулкана или цунами — когда сквозь ощущение неотвратимости смерти и животный страх вдруг пробивается маленькая, едкая, совершенно неуместная мыслишка, что, чёрт, красиво же.

Это и правда было красиво — когда вопреки всем законам гравитации оторвалась и уплыла вверх крыша Чертольских ворот, сначала флюгер, затем сам шатёр, по черепичке, по балке, — а потом какая-то нечеловеческая сила просто смела перекрытия и зубцы за секунду, поглотив остатки шатра целиком. Люди бежали, крича и спотыкаясь, по улице, что в двадцать первом и двадцать втором веке будет называться Волхонкой, а за их спинами бушевала стихия, которую, казалось, ничто не могло сдержать.

— Надо эвакуировать людей, — Марио сжал кулаки и стиснул зубы, пытаясь собраться. Не время сейчас паниковать, не время. Да, он не профессионал, он всего лишь стажёр, но, если уж провалил свою миссию, он в любом случае должен сделать главное — не допустить, чтобы из-за его ошибки пострадало мирное население.

— Беги, — кивнул Денис; сейчас он был серьёзен как никогда. — Я выиграю время.

И это были те самые волшебные слова, которые Марио так нужно было услышать. Он понимал, что это самообман, что всё уже предопределено, и то, что должно случиться, случится в любом случае; но Черышев не шёл навстречу смерти с лицом кандидата на премию «Самопожертвование года», не толкал долгих и пафосных прощальных речей, и всего лишь трёх слов — «я выиграю время» — оказалось достаточно, чтобы заронить в душу Марио искорку глупой, но такой нужной сейчас надежды, что, может, обойдётся.

Той самой последней надежды, благодаря которой столько раз обычные, казалось бы, люди творили чудеса на протяжении всей человеческой истории.

Надо было предупредить всех, и быстро.

Заметив краем глаза чью-то телегу с сеном, Марио, недолго думая, вскочил на неё — так он был хотя бы выше толпы и мог привлечь к себе внимание, — сложил руки рупором и крикнул так громко, насколько позволяли лёгкие:

— Господа (он понятия не имел, какое обращение в то время было в ходу), срочно покиньте Чертолье и бегите в сторону Кремля, сохраняйте спокойствие и предупреждайте всех, кого встретите! К Белгородской стене близко не подходите, не пытайтесь ничего сделать, это Божье знамение царю Дмитрию Иоанновичу, — он выдумывал на ходу, но, пожалуй, в почти средневековом обществе такая версия была самой приемлемой. По идее.

— А с какой стати мы должны немчуре Маржеретову верить? — выкрикнул кто-то из толпы, то ли смелый, то ли подвыпивший.

— Правду глаголет, — вторил ему другой басовито. — Немцы, они с польскими собаками все заодно! Бей его, ребята!

В голове Марио просто не укладывалось, как вообще можно размениваться на ненависть к кому-то, когда вот он, зримый конец света, и у нормального человека должна быть только одна забота — спастись. Сейчас бы, наверное, стоило скрыться, пока озверевшая толпа не решила подтвердить слова делом, и заняться эвакуацией тех, кто заблудился близ антигравитационного поля, но Марио Фернандес сдаваться не привык. В том числе и в борьбе с человеческой глупостью.

— Если вы забыли, то за вашими спинами только что разрушило башню, ворота и несколько домов, — он говорил резко, отчётливо, без тени своего врождённого стеснения, как истинный лидер, способный увлечь за собой толпы. — Думаете, Господь будет к вам милостив, если вместо того, чтобы спасаться самим и спасать других, вы броситесь бить немца?

Люди недоуменно переглядывались, словно им казалась невероятной сама мысль, что иностранец может быть на их стороне и печься об их спасении. Марио, воспользовавшись заминкой, попытался отыскать взглядом Дениса; к счастью, его было видно издалека даже в давке — Господи, спасибо за стрёмную идею спортивных дизайнеров сделать форму «Вильярреала» вырвиглазно-жёлтой, спасибо за то, что спортивные дизайнеры существуют, спасибо вообще за всё.

— Эй, любезный, — спрыгнув с импровизированной трибуны, Марио отловил в толпе какого-то крепкого малого, ростом с Дениса примерно — более чем прилично для семнадцатого века, — помоги мне вывести всех с Чертолья.

Здоровяк тупо захлопал глазами.

— Чтобы немчин — и по-русски болтал?

Марио нахмурился.

— Не о том думаешь. Беги к башне и уводи оттуда тех, кто заблудился, женщин, детей — всех уводи. Иди давай, не то… — Он выразительно потряс алебардой, и это подействовало лучше всяких слов. Здоровяк трижды перекрестился и кинулся навстречу толпе, дрожа всем телом. Марио, глядя ему вслед, покачал головой, вынужденный признать правоту Ченслера и Герберштейна, записки которых он, готовясь, прочитал от корки до корки, насчёт любви московитов к палке, без которой они, казалось, даже жизнь свою спасти не могли нормально.

В воздухе среди сорванных брёвен и кирпичей крутилась огромная перепуганная корова, жалобно мыча — так, что резануло по сердцу.

Марио буквально в последний момент успел поймать женщину, носившуюся почти по кромке антигравитационного поля; она почти обезумела от страха и бесполезно было что-либо объяснять, поэтому Марио просто развернул её за плечи в сторону Неглинной, чтобы она хотя бы бежала в правильном направлении. Ещё сложнее было с лавочником, который наотрез отказывался спасаться без своего имущества — пришлось вытащить из толпы за шкирку двух бугаев и приказать им донести товар в безопасное место, по-прежнему угрожая спасительной алебардой. Рядом суетились ещё несколько человек, те, кто побежал выводить людей следом за странным бразильским «немцем», и Марио походя отметил, что, по крайней мере, хотя бы организовать эвакуацию у него получилось. Жертв пока не было, не считая несчастной коровы — и на том спасибо. Пожалуй, сейчас Денис мог бы им гордиться.

Истошный детский крик раздался вдруг буквально в нескольких шагах. Марио, в два прыжка преодолев расстояние, вовремя успел вцепиться в ребёнка мёртвой хваткой — огрубевшие босые пяточки уже оторвались от земли. Антигравитационное поле наступало, нещадно затягивая ребёнка внутрь, и Марио казалось, что он держит в руках несколько тонн живого веса, не меньше, будто пытается оттащить куда-то за хвост африканского слона. Безумием была уже сама мысль вступить в единоборство со стихией, с законами времени, со всей Вселенной; но для Марио в это мгновение Вселенная сжалась до дрожащего маленького тельца в его руках, до совершенно незнакомого ребёнка, которого он даже не мог толком разглядеть — дорожная пыль забивалась в глаза, в нос, в рот, как во время пыльной бури, и Марио чувствовал, что он сейчас просто задохнётся.

Только бы удержаться на ногах.

Взрывная волна вдруг оттолкнула его на добрый десяток шагов; Марио успел сгруппироваться, прикрыв ребёнка — специально тренировался правильно падать, как оказалось, не зря. Удара он почти и не почувствовал, и без того всё тело болело так, будто он уже успел надорвать все известные науке мышцы и парочку внутренних органов за компанию. Марио не знал, сколько он пролежал так, откашливаясь, отплёвываясь, пытаясь проморгать болевшие от пыли глаза и не будучи в состоянии пошевелить ни одной частью тела — так всё сводило — и прижимая насмерть перепуганного ребёнка к себе, как величайшее в мире сокровище.

— Дядя, дядя… выпусти меня, душно… — сдавленный детский голос вырвал его из забытья.  
Марио с трудом разжал руки, поморщившись от боли — и плечи, и спина, по ощущениям, были убиты в хлам. Сквозь зажмуренные веки пробивался свет, такой яркий, словно Марио прямо в глаза сейчас светило обжигающее солнце Сан-Паулу, а не холодное и непостоянное солнце майской Москвы.

Свет?!

То есть, стоп. То есть, подождите, оно закончилось? Это всё — на самом деле — закончилось? А Денис… что. Что. ЧТО.

Это не могло быть правдой.

— Дядя стражник, ты чего? Вставай, всё уже успокоилось, Бог нас помиловал, — его мягко, но настойчиво потянули за руку, и Марио, кряхтя и моргая, всё-таки заставил себя встать и открыть глаза.

Как… тихо.

Небо было голубым-голубым, как на открытке, ~~как глаза Дениса Черышева~~ ; с крыш и фасадов посрывало брёвна, валявшиеся теперь по всей улице, ~~и около дома, где в последний раз мелькнула «вильярреаловская» куртка Дениса Черышева~~ ; от Чертольской башни оставался лишь фундамент, а стены Белого города были снесены почти подчистую близ того самого места, где проходила граница антигравитационного поля, ~~где Денис Черышев сделал свой последний шаг в пустоту~~. Люди сновали по усыпанной обломками улице, не веря, что всё прекратилось, радовались, что остались живы, оплакивали свои разрушенные дома, но делали это как-то… тихо? Или это просто казалось, какое-то ложное ощущение противоестественного покоя — может быть, это нормально после того, как спасёшься оттуда, где грохочут друг о друга брёвна, завывает шквальный ветер, оседая в ушах колючей пылью, и ревёт сама временная воронка, каким-то своим, особенным рёвом, похожим на скрип проржавевших шестерёнок в гигантских старых часах.

Ненастоящая тишина угнетала.

Марио на негнущихся ногах подошёл к руинам Белгородской стены, рассеянно провёл рукой по шершавой кирпичной кладке. Ему казалось, что это всего лишь сон, что вот сейчас он тряхнёт головой — бинт всё равно уже сорвало, и вообще, рана тоже часть сна, она тоже исчезнет, — и всё начнётся заново, он проснётся у себя в кровати, соберётся, придёт в Управление и отправится на миссию. И задержит Дениса уже без всяких накладок, и вернётся домой триумфатором — впрочем, это не так важно. Главное, что Денис Черышев останется жив.

А может быть, он и сейчас жив? Может быть, его отбросило взрывной волной, не успело затянуть внутрь временной воронки, и он сейчас пытается прийти в себя где-то за пределами Белого города? Если так, то плевать на боль, Марио обежит всю Москву, у него хватит сил.

В конце концов, они так не договаривались. Денис обещал, что выиграет время. Он не говорил, что… _всё_.

— Что ж это всё-таки за мужик был? — раздалось где-то за спиной, и Марио вздрогнул. — Сам в это пекло кинулся, блаженный, что ли?

— А может быть, наоборот, это лукавого в ад затянуло? Одежда на нём была бесовская…

— Чур тебя, Ондрейка, окстись!

Марио обернулся, глядя, как двое бородатых мужиков чуть поодаль наскоро осенили себя крестным знамением.

— Ну если чёрт, тогда, может, и спасся, — заметил тот из них, кто повыше, явно со знанием дела. — Ты же видел? Та дыра в небе прямо за ним закрылась и вспыхнула так, что даже на меня жаром дохнуло. Будь он человеком, сгорел бы на месте, как пёрышко.

Марио медленно осел на землю и сжался весь, обхватив голову руками. Внутри будто все органы выдрали, выкорчевали, и в груди вместо них зияла рваная рана, и оставалось лишь дышать без лёгких, откашливая с кровью остатки. Произошло то, что должно было произойти, Денис сделал то, что обязан был сделать, и глупо было думать, что всё обернётся как-то иначе, но… почему пусто, почему страшно?

— Немчура-то как сомлел, — хихикнул один из мужиков — низенький, плюгавый. — Испугался, нехристь, гнева Божьего?

— А ну прекратили языками чесать, остолопы, не то коромыслом огрею! — грозно осадила насмешника какая-то рослая баба. — Злословить все горазды, а где вы, богатыри, были когда он мою дочь спасал?!

Марио перевёл взгляд на девочку, которую она держала за руку. Сарафан девочки был изодран в клочья, косы расплелись, а личико было покрыто слоем пыли; она до сих пор дрожала, как промокший котёнок, но, увидев Марио, нашла в себе силы улыбнуться и помахать ему рукой.

Глаза у неё были голубые и будто бы… знакомые. Наваждение, не иначе.

— Дядя стражник, — крикнула она звонко, — пообедаешь с нами? Я мамку упросила, она согласна… дядя стражник, что с тобой, ты плачешь? Почему?

Марио, пошатнувшись, поднялся на ноги и стиснул зубы до скрипа, пытаясь взять себя в руки. Это не слёзы, чёрт, нет, не слёзы. Это раздражение из-за пыли. Да. Надо показаться офтальмологу.

— Всё хорошо, малышка, — он потрепал её по всклокоченным русым волосам. — Всё хорошо. Дядя стражник сильный, он справится.

И, развернувшись, не глядя ни на кого, медленно побрёл в сторону Кремля.

***

В подворотне всё оставалось по-прежнему. Груды мусора валялись возле бревенчатых стен, сильно поеденных древоточцами, а мёртвое тело душегуба Олсуфьева на острых камнях выглядело так… органично. Как часть городского ландшафта. Всё было нетронутым, похоже, ни одна живая душа так и не заглянула сюда с того момента, как они с Денисом здесь целовались — только сам Марио за это время словно постарел на десять лет.

— Так вот ты какой, — прошептал он, рассеянно оглядываясь, — мир без Дениса Черышева. И почему меня не предупреждали, что ты так себе?

Было душно. Марио даже сбросил с себя тяжёлый кафтан, оставшись в одной косоворотке — хотя, может быть, дело было не в жаре, просто в груди давило так, что не получалось даже вдохнуть. Он не знал, как дальше, что дальше, зачем; мыслей в голове просто не было, только зудящая пустота. Подойдя к трупу, Марио склонился над ним, взглянул без тени страха в остекленевшие глаза — после того, что ему довелось пережить, он уже ничего не боялся. Глаза были какие-то невыразительные, заплывшие, непонятного цвета — типичные глаза алкоголика, который ничего хорошего никогда не сделал, только разрушал жизни, свою и чужие, и которому не хватало ни ума, ни сердца, чтобы жить иначе. И из-за него, из-за этого мерзавца произошло… всё это?

Глупо. Как глупо.

Марио вдруг захотелось его пнуть, и он уже занёс было ногу, но, опомнившись, опустил. Нельзя. Это неуважение к умершему — каким бы он ни был при жизни.

— Стажёр Фернандес, приём, Центр на связи. Что у вас там стряслось? — раздалось вдруг в ухе, подключённом к датчику, и Марио захотелось истерически расхохотаться.

— Центр? Да вы, я смотрю, пиздец как вовремя, — он не смог сдержать смешка.

— Фернандес, ты чего? Крыша поехала? — Марио практически слышал треск разрывающихся в голове у диспетчера шаблонов. В сан-паульском отделении Международной Полиции Времени его знали как милого и вежливого юношу, который никому слова плохого ни разу не сказал и даже матерился крайне редко. Что ж.

Пусть трещат.

— Крыша на месте. Давайте к делу, если вы _соизволите_ , — он постараться вложить в это слово всю горечь, боль и обиду, весь яд, разъедавший сейчас его душу. — Стечение обстоятельств привело к образованию временной трещины, но она ликвидирована на ранней стадии. Разрушения есть, но минимальные. Могло быть хуже.

— Что по жертвам?

— Один человек и одна корова, — Марио пытался выглядеть отстранённым, но получалось, кажется, не очень.

— А Денис Черышев?

— Денис Черышев, — он сглотнул, — тоже… ликвидирован.

_И душа Марио Фернандеса тоже ликвидирована, кстати. Только вам об этом не стоит знать._

Краем глаза он заметил две фигуры, приближавшиеся к нему с улицы; прищурившись, Марио разглядел на них такие же кафтаны, как и у него самого, а затем и лица показались ему вполне знакомыми. Маржерет и Пфуль бежали с алебардами наперевес, и, похоже, Марио догадывался, по чью душу.

— Вот он! — вскрикнул Ганс со своим топорным акцентом. — Жан Ожьё, я его знайт!

— «Знайт» он, — передразнил его Маржерет. — Если этот Жан Ожьё окажется не Жаном, а Ванькой, воришкой или, ещё хуже, шпионом Шуйского, я с тебя три шкуры спущу, понял?

Марио вдруг улыбнулся, как улыбаются люди, которым в этой жизни уже нечего терять, и, засучив рукав косоворотки, развернул к ним светящийся экран на запястье — так, чтобы слепило.

— Колдун! Колдун! — вскрикнул Маржерет, отпрянув, и принялся креститься — слева направо, на католический манер.

Какие же они забавные всё-таки.

— Центр, запрашиваю разрешения на переброску, — произнёс Марио отчётливо и, подняв с земли изгвазданный кафтан, закинул его за плечо. — Давно не виделись, Ганс, я даже успел соскучиться. Доброго дня, капитан.

Подворотня вспыхнула ярким белым светом — здоровяк Пфуль, заорав, бросил алебарду и притаился за спиной застывшего на месте от страха капитана. Когда свет рассеялся, на этом месте никого уже не было; лишь Яшка Олсуфьев по-прежнему лежал, пялясь своими застывшими навек глазами в безмятежное майское небо.

***

— Хороша, Дунька! — Девочка взвизгнула, когда её вальяжно обхватили сзади за плечи; обернувшись, она увидела рядом разухабистого соседского паренька лет одиннадцати. — Ещё вчера мне в невесты обещалась, а сегодня весь день по немчину вздыхаешь?

Она нахмурилась, сверкнула на него серо-голубыми глазами — точь-в-точь такими же, как и у её далёкого потомка из двадцать первого века.

— Черыш, если ты такой удалый, — отвечала она твёрдо и смело, — то почему тогда он меня спас, а не ты?


End file.
